The Hard Journey
by Death432
Summary: This story is about best friend, lies, love, and find your dream
1. Chapter 1 Secrets come out

Chapter One: The secret comes out

I'm cleaning my Mom's room out with my good friend John CENA." Thanks for helping me John, no problem Stacy. So when is the funeral? I don't know I'm in the middle of planning it right now. Well just tell me and I promise I'll be there Stacy. Ok I will John, alright good. Hey Stacy what's this on the wall"? I come over to John, it looks like a plastered up hole on the wall." I don't know John I've never really noticed that before". John punches the wall, he takes out a little medal box." It's locked Stacy". John looks at the key necklace I've had since I was born." Stacy your necklace, oh right give me the box". John gives me the box and I put the key in. It open the box, I look inside it my birth certificate." John why would my mom lock up my birth certificate? Because what it saids for the father. It saids Steven Carter. Wait there's also pictures John, there a man holding me. No this can't be possible Stacy, what can't John? The man holding you is a wrestler named Sting. He worked for the WWE when WWE was WCW. Well where does he work now? He works over at TNA. So wait my dad is Sting? Yeah Stacy isn't that great? No it's not John, why not you have the greatest dad-he didn't want me John. That's what your mom said, my mom didn't lie John. Alright fine so you don't even want to talk to Sting? Right I don't want to talk to him". John's phone rings." I have to take this Stacy, yeah go ahead John". I look at my baby pictures while John takes his phone call." But sir, ok yes I'll be right there. Alright bye Sir. Everything alright John? Yeah but I need to get to TD Garden, oh no problem do you need a ride? Yeah that would be great. Ok then lets go". Me and John get into my '96 ford mustang." So John how are you and Nikki Bella? Good, how's the songs coming along? Alright I guess, well that's good". We get to TD Garden. Me and John go over to Randy ORTON." Hey ORTON, oh hey CENA what's up Man? Nothing much, ORTON this is a good friend of mine Stacy Hall. Nice to meet you Stacy, yeah you too Randy. Hey John I have to go to the bathroom. Oh yeah it's right over there, alright I'll be right back". I go to the bathroom." Dude we really need to talk, ok what's up John? Stacy's dad is Sting, wait the singer? What the hell no the wrestler, so not true John. Randy look at this". John shows a picture of Sting holding me when I was born." John that's Sting, that's what I've been saying ORTON". I come out of the bathroom and start walking towards John and Randy. Seth Rollins and the shield stop me." Hey Stacy, I don't want to talk to you Seth. Oh come on I'm sorry baby, don't you dare call me baby. I have to go Seth". I try to walk away from them but they grab me." Not so fast Stacy, hey what's going on here? Nothing CENA we were just talking to Stacy about something". Seth whispers in my ear." Your debt hasn't been paid yet". The shield walk away together." What was that about Stacy? Nothing John, no why don't you tell him Stacy". I turn around and see Diva champion AJ Lee." How about you worry about your own business AJ? Because I know you secret, DOLF baby your done with that Tweet? Just sent it babe, what tweet AJ? Oh just the tweet saying your the daughter of The Icon Sting". I look at John." I guess you can't trust your friends Stacy. You told her John? No I told ORTON, I can't believe you John. Look AJ probably overheard what we said. I told you not to say anything John. So Stacy what's your debt with the shield? AJ that's none of your business. Maybe it's because they didn't tell another secret of yours. And I know what that secret is. You got pregnant five years ago didn't you? Where's your child Stacy? Uh she died, and how did she die? Because she was running the Boston Marathon with my sister. Right and your sister was wounded. Correct, well what happened to your daughter? She died, right and you weren't there for her. Who's the father Stacy? I don't know, maybe your just saying that. Was it a wrestler Stacy is that why you won't say who it is? Or maybe he's married-I was rapped! I'm sorry-no your not AJ you don't care about anyone but yourself. You don't even care about DOLF here he's just another guy that you've stuck your tongue down". AJ starts attacking me and I attack her back. The guys try to break us up. Stephanie McMahon sees and comes running over." What is going on here? Stephanie this non-diva just attacked me. No way she attacked me first, your pretty good what's your name? Stacy Hall ma'am, you obey well? I did four tours in Iraq so I believe so ma'am. You know what I think you could be the new diva I've been looking for. I'm sorry ma'am but my dream isn't to wrestle. Then what is your dream? I want to be a singer ma'am. Look I need a new diva if you be a diva I'll let you sing the National Anthem at Money in The Bank this Sunday. I think you've got yourself a deal Mrs. McMahon. Alright great you start tonight in a lumber jill match against AJ. Alright I'll be ready ma'am, ok I'll see you guys later then. ?End of Chapter One?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: My First Match

I'm stretching backstage my match is in five minutes. I'm wearing white jeans with a black half top. I'm still mad at John for telling Randy that my dad is Sting. I see John coming towards me and I turn away." Look Stacy I'm sorry I told ORTON alright. John I don't want to talk to you. You just did Stacy, come on I'm sorry". John comes over and stands right in front of me." See Stacy so lets go I'll bring you back home. Now I know what this is about John you don't want me to wrestle. I just don't want you to get hurt Stacy. John I can take care of myself. Stacy? Oh hey doctor Parker, Doctor Williams called me Stacy are you sure you're ok? Yeah my back is going to be fine, alright I'll be at ringside if you need me. Alright thanks Doctor Parker, no problem Stacy. Stacy your on in a minute, ok I'm coming". I go out to the ring and Lillian Garcia announces me." This is a lumber Jill match set for one fall". All the divas are around the ring, I come out and shake hands with a few people." Introducing first in her debut match from Boston Mass, Stacy! And her opponent". AJ's theme song plays." The divas champion AJ Lee"! (Commentating) Hello everyone I'm Michael Cole and with me is JBL and Jerry The King Lawyer. And we have a lumber Jill match tonight. Yes and we also found out from DOLF number one contender to the world heavy weight title. That Stacy's father is The Icon Sting, well if he is this must be a good match. Whoa look at Stacy go she must really hate AJ. But AJ does a face plant, Stacy is just laying on the apron. AJ is going for the pin but only gets a one count. Stacy is getting up now and she throws AJ to the outside with all the divas. Oh and look Kaitlin is just attacking AJ. Stacy is holding her back for some reason. I wonder why, well Michael I have that answer right here. Well go ahead and tell us King, ok then Stacy did four tours in Iraq she was in the Marines. In her last tour she got blown up, oh god. Yeah it saids she couldn't move for right months she still had a lot of nerve damage. The divas finally put AJ back into the ring. And out of nowhere Stacy spears AJ really hard. Stacy doesn't look like she's done yet, wait look what Stacy is doing now. Stacy has just out AJ in a Figured Four Lock. And AJ taps, Stacy has won!" The winner of this match is Stacy"! Hey guys something's wrong with Stacy. She's coughing up blood. Doctor Parker and the ref are coming over to check her. Oh no here comes The Shield, they're going over to Stacy." Hi Stacy, leave…me…alone. Sure Stacy but right after this". Roman spears me hard." We'll see you soon Stacy". The doctors come and check me out.

?End of Chapter Two?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Meeting

The doctors bring me to the hospital John and the whole roster are waiting in the waiting room. Jeff Hardy and Bobby ROODE come in." John CENA, Jeff Hardy it's good to see you man". Jeff and John hug." John this is Bobby ROODE, hey Bobby. Hey, Bobby don't worry Stacy is going to be alright. I have to go Jeff I'll be right back". Bobby leaves." What was that all about Jeff? Bobby and Stacy are together, she never told me that. Well Bobby and Stacy served together John. Also they're going out too but since TNA tours they don't get to see each other often. Yeah I know what you mean". John sees Sting come in." Jeff did you call Sting? No I didn't what's the big deal? Sting is Stacy's real dad, that's probably why they called him John. Jeff, hey Sting. What's going on here? We're here to see if Stacy is alright. Sting this is a good friend of mine WWE champion John CENA. Oh nice to meet you son". Sting holds out his hand." I'm not going to shake your hand. Ok then, why did you even come Sting? John let it go, I came because the doctor told me my daughter was in the hospital. Well she doesn't even want you in her life, yes she does. Why would she you weren't there for her. Sting where's Stacy's mom? I don't know maybe she's still at work. No Sting she's dead, she died last month of Breast Cancer. Shannon is dead"? Sting sits down and looks at the ground." You didn't know Sting? I didn't even know she had Breast Cancer. I called every year on Stacy's birthday. I tried to be a father but Shannon wouldn't let me. After Stacy turned one, Shannon kicked me out. Then Shannon divorced me, I loved her and Stacy. I paid child support five thousand every year till she was ten then Shannon said stop". The doctor comes over." Steve, yes Doctor how is she? Stacy is going to be just fine nothing serious just a broken rib. Oh thank god, Steve she's asking for you. Really? Yeah come on I'll bring you to her room". The doctor bring Sting to my room." Stacy someone would like to say hi. Hi Stacy, dad? Yeah it's me sweetie". Sting sits in the chair next to me." Stacy I've always loved you, your mom just didn't want me to get too attached because of my job. I'm wrestling dad, I know I saw your match. Really? Yeah I watch Raw every time I get the chance to. You did amazing Stacy, thanks Dad". My dad looks around there's bunches of flowers, stuffed animals, and balloons." I guess you've got a lot of friends. Yeah I do, that John CENA guy is very protective. Yep he's been with me through thick and thin. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Stacy like I should've been. It's alright but I think I really need a father at this point of my life. Of course Stacy I'll be there for anything you need. Thanks dad". A nurse comes in." Stacy it's time for your shot". I lay on my side and the nurse give me a shot in the back." I know you hate them Stacy, yeah well I really do". Another doctor comes in, it's a doctor Naismith." Hello Stacy, hi Doctor Naismith. Doctor Naismith this is my dad. It's nice to meet you sir I'm doctor Naismith Stacy's back doctor. Back doctor? Dad I did four tours in Iraq but got bombed in my last tour. I have a lot if nerve damage. Oh I'm sorry your mom didn't tell me that, it's ok Dad. So what's up Doctor? Well I might be able to repair your nerve damage. Really? Yes but we've never done the surgery on a human just animals. We did it on a hundred animal eighty of them the nerve damage was successfully repaired. What will happen if the surgery doesn't work doctor? You might never walk again or you could die. But if it's successful, if it's successful Stacy you will never have back problems again. Alright I'll do it but after this Sunday, ok I'll set you up for the Monday after this Sunday. Ok thank you Doctor Naismith for everything. No problem Stacy I'm glad to help". The doctor leaves. Doctor Williams comes in." Doctor can I leave? Yeah if course just sign out". I sign out, get dressed and go into the hallway. John comes running over and hugs me tight." John calm down I have a broken rib. Oh sorry, it's alright John. Jeff Hardy, hey Stacy it's good to see you. Bobby? Oh Stacy". Bobby hugs me tight." Are you alright Stacy? Yes I'm fine Bobby, good you scared me". Bobby kisses me quickly on the lips. John gets a little mad." Stacy wait up, oh hey Doctor Naismith. Stacy I wanted to give you the brochure for the surgery. Oh thanks doctor Naismith, no problem Stacy". Doctor Naismith leaves." What surgery Stacy, oh to repair the nerve damage Bobby. You weren't going to ask me what I felt Stacy? Bobby this doesn't concern you at all this is my body. So Stacy how selfish can you-" I slap Bobby in the face." I can't do it anymore Bobby, Nikki Bella you can have Bobby all you want. What she talking about Nikki? Nothing John". Nikki gets in my face." What's your problem Stacy? Oh my problem is I don't like to see my friends hurt. You know what Stacy I want you this Friday. Well you've got me this Friday Nikki. Oh and as for you Bobby I don't want you near me ever again. ?End of Chapter Three?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four the Journey Begins

It's Wednesday morning and my alarm goes off.? Your time is up, my time is now?. My dad knocks on the door." Sweetie a girl named LITA is down stairs with a girl named Punk. Ok I'll be right down". I get dressed in a black skull dress with black spike high heels and I run down stairs." Whoa you look great Stacy, thanks LITA and it's so good to see you". I hug LITA hard." It's good to see you too Stacy, me and Punk here thought we would take you out for the day. Sounds good, hey do you mind if I go out with my friends for a little but dad? No not at all, ok thanks dad. ? ﾟﾒﾠJohn's POV? ﾟﾒﾠ

I wake up to someone banging on my door. I'm still in my boxers with no shirt on. I go to the door." Who is it? John it's Nikki can we talk? I guess". I open the door Nikki is wearing a tight red dress. Nikki puts her finger to my chest, then she pushes me on the bed and gets on top of me." I'm really sorry Johnny, Nikki look…". Nikki kisses me on the lips, then she puts my hands on her ass. An hour later after great sex Nikki and I go to the mall. ? ﾟﾒﾠ?

Me, Punk, and LITA are walking around the mall. Punk and LITA are holding hands." That's what I want guys, what do you want Stacy? A guy that would always hold my hand in public. Stacy how about you tell John how you really feel. I can't LITA if I do and he rejects me our friendship is over don't you get that? And what if he doesn't reject you, you'll be happy Stacy. LITA I am happy, Stacy you haven't been happy since Taylor died". LITA sees John and Nikki together. I turn around and sees what LITA sees." I guess he took her back LITA I have to go". I run to the bathroom and LITA follows me. I lock myself in one of the stalls and start crying." Stacy, I don't… want to… talk about it…LITA. I love him LITA…, then tell him. I CAN'T LITA ALRIGHT I'M A NOBODY! No your not Stacy, your a badass retired marine". I laugh a little." But you can't cook your really bad". I start laughing harder." Your right about that LITA. Come on out Stacy and lets have some fun". I open the stalls and come out my make up all runny. LITA helps me fix my make up and we get out of the bathroom. We go over to Punk, he's bleeding a little." Oh my gosh baby what happened? How about you ask the WWE champ over there". I look at John, he tries to say something." Just don't John, lets go Punk I have stuff at my house". Me, LITA and Punk go back to my house." Hey LITA can you get me some rubbing alcohol, toilet paper and a towel. Yeah sure thing, whoa what happened here? I don't really know what did happen Punk? Well when LITA followed you into the bathroom I went over to John and told him he made you cry. Then he told me it wasn't my business and punched me in the face. That's my Johnny, yeah I know John. Wait let me try to understand this your happy John CENA hit you? Of course we are if he didn't that means he had changed. John has always been the overprotective kind of guy. And he showed that when he punched me I'm the face". LITA comes down with the stuff I asked." Hey Stacy why is the door next to the bathroom locked? Oh because that was Taylor's room, that's right. Wait who's Taylor? Oh that's right you don't know dad, Taylor was my five year old daughter. When she turned five she told me she wanted to run the Boston Marathon with my sister Jane. Taylor died and Jane was injured. Oh I'm so sorry sweetie, it's alright I guess". I start cleaning up Punk's nose when there's a knock on the door." LITA can you get it? Yeah of course". LITA goes to the door and opens it." Stacy it's-".

?End of Chapter Four?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Who's at the Door

" Stacy it's detectives Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson. Oh you can let them in". The detectives come in." It's good to see you detectives, you too Stacy. And you too Phil, yeah you too guys. Oh detectives this is my dad Steve, dad these are SVU detectives Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson. Wait what does SVU stand for? Special Victims Unit sir, oh right you deal with rapes and stuff. Exactly, so Stacy how are you doing? Guys that's was five years ago, yeah we know but still. I'm ok, and how about your mom's death? Oh you know it's good, Stacy it's ok if you cry. Marines aren't suppose…". I look out my window and see a sniper in the tree." Everyone get down now"! Everyone gets down on the ground. I get my service weapon from the safe." What is going on Stacy? There's a sniper in my tree, Olivia call Captain. Ok will do". Olivia tries to call her captain but there's no signal." Elliot there's no signal, everyone get upstairs now. Stacy-get upstairs now"! Everyone gets upstairs." Stacy what do you want to do? I want you two to get upstairs too. Stacy were not leaving you alone, yes you are. You both have families, so so you Stacy. Not anymore now go". They both go upstairs. I hear my moms voice in my head." Stacy you need to do what's right don't think about yourself". I go out to the backyard shoot at the sniper, he shoots me in the shoulder. But I shoot him in the head, Olivia and Elliot come running out." Stacy are you ok? I'm fine just get me into the house". Elliot and Olivia carry me into the house. They put me on the couch. LITA, Punk, and my dad come down." Oh god Stacy, I'm fine guys it's in the shoulder. Elliot it's…bleeding…a lot, no stay with me Stacy". Elliot puts pressure on my shoulder." I killed him Elliot, yes you did Stacy you did good. Your a good Marine Stacy". I pass out.

?End of Chapter Five?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The Truth Comes Out

Elliot and Olivia get me to the hospital. Jeff Hardy, my dad, LITA, Punk, Elliot, and Olivia are waiting in the waiting room. John CENA comes in." Hey guys, get the hell out of here John. Calm down LITA, this is all his fault". LITA runs out of the ER and Punk follows her." What did I do? You took Nikki back John, I needed someone to fill that hole In my heart. Can Nikki fill all you're needs John? What is that suppose to mean Jeff? It's suppose to mean your do stupid that you can't tell Stacy that you love her. If I tell her and she rejects me that's it our friendship is over. Don't you get it Jeff I love Stacy so much, I can't live without her". John turns around and sees me." Uh…Stacy how much of that did you hear? I heard all of it John". I hug John tight and he puts his arms around me." I love you John CENA, I love you too Stacy Hall". Nikki Bella comes into the ER." I guess we won't have our match on Friday now. Oh we will have our match I got shot but I can still beat you and your sister Brie. Alright then lets make it a handicap match. Your on Nikki, ok then just don't choke Stacy". Nikki leaves, John comes up behind me and hugs me." I love you, I love you too Johnny boy. You know I don't like being called that. Oh stop being a baby John, good now lets go we have a plane to catch.

?End Of Chapter Six?


End file.
